This invention relates to a new and novel tool for applying ornamental designs to surfaces.
Various ceiling designs have been employed in the art. Some of the methods of making such designs comprise pressing a wad of paste-like material onto the surface and either leaving the design as is or troweling it smooth. Such requires a certain amount of experience and furthermore even with an experienced workman, a uniform pattern annot adequately be provided.
Devices have heretofore been employed, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 437,112, for making textures by the use of a tool working with a paste-like material. Or, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,868,013, a trowel is employed for making an ornamentation surface for walls. These tools, as well as other tools which have been used in the trade, are not capable of simultaneously applying the material to a surface and of making a uniform pattern.